5,7-Diamino-4,6-dinitrobenzofuroxan (CL-14) has a positive heat of formation and high density which leads to a better than predicted detonation velocity. The explosive properties of CL-14, trinitrotoluene (TNT) and RDX are compared in Table 1.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ COMPARISON OF EXPLOSIVE PROPERTIES Explosive CL-14 TNT RDX ______________________________________ Impact sensitivity, cm 129 50 19 Detonation velocity 8.05 6.67 8.95 (calculated) mm/.mu.s Detonation velocity 8.22 6.96 8.85 (measured) mm/.mu.s ______________________________________
CL-14 is much less sensitive to impact than either TNT or RDX, is much more powerful than TNT and approaches RDX in power (detonation velocity).